


Spezie speciali

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Allora, com'è?» volle sapere il più giovane, ansioso di scoprire se aveva un futuro come cuoco o se dovevano tornare alle pizze ordinate a domicilio.<br/>Dante sorrise.<br/>«Niente male» ammise con sufficienza, continuando a mordere con gusto.<br/>«Eppure non mi sembra che ti faccia così schifo...» commentò «Ce la fai a fare un complimento?».<br/>«Mmh...» disse Dante, fingendo di pensarci su mentre mangiava «Sì, direi di sì» concluse «Buona».<br/>Nero sorrise.<br/>«Le senti le spezie?» indagò.<br/>«Sì, ha un sapore un po' diverso dal solito, ma non è male» esclamò Dante soddisfatto, annuendo col capo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spezie speciali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _55\. Cucina_ @ [60damnpromptita](http://60damnpromptita.livejournal.com/), _25 Senses: Smell / 023. Sharp Spices_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/) e _Colourful Roulette / #09 - Amber Orange_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2701 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero di cucina ne sapeva poco e niente; tuttavia - al contrario del suo partner - aveva lo spirito d'intraprendenza e soprattutto la voglia di fare per provare a combinare qualcosa.  
Così, nel pomeriggio era andato a comprare un libro di ricette e, una volta trovata quella che gli interessava, si era segnato gli ingredienti ed era andato ad acquistarli.  
Poi si era messo al lavoro, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Dante che, immobile sulla soglia della cucina della sua agenzia, lo guardava a braccia conserte lavorare di buona lena.  
Più che altro, era compiaciuto dello spettacolo che gli era offerto ogni volta che si piegava a fare qualcosa.  
«Che cosa prepari?» gli chiese dopo un po', notando l'enorme quantità di farina e uova che aveva sparso in giro.  
Nero si girò per metà a guardarlo, con una grossa ciotola di plastica trasparente tra le braccia ed un mestolo ben stretto in mano con il quale stava mescolando.  
Con un sorriso sghembo ad incurvargli le belle labbra sottili il ragazzo esclamò: «Pizza».  
Sapeva benissimo che Dante andava matto per la pizza e difatti la sua espressione sorpresa lo lasciò piacevolmente compiaciuto.  
«Oh...» fece il più vecchio, dando voce al suo stupore.  
I suoi occhi cerulei caddero sul grembiulino bianco del più giovane, sul quale era scritto a chiari caratteri "Fuck the cook".  
Gli si avvicinò allargando le braccia e lo afferrò da dietro intrecciando le dita sul suo ventre, posandogli al contempo il mento su una spalla.  
«Che grembiule carino» commentò a mezza voce «Sono autorizzato a prenderti qui e subito?» aggiunse, strusciando quasi casualmente il proprio inguine contro il suo fondoschiena.  
Nero fremette, ma si dominò.  
«Non ora» rifiutò, dandogli una piccola botta sul naso con la punta del mestolo che impugnava.  
Dante si ritrasse appena, colto alla sprovvista dal gesto scherzoso.  
«Avremo tempo più avanti» soggiunse Nero enigmatico, lasciando che gli angoli della bocca si incurvassero in un sorrisetto lascivo.  
«Senz'altro, è appena metà pomeriggio» convenne l'altro, studiando l'espressione del più piccolo con interesse.  
Riusciva anche ad essere ammaliante quando voleva ed era in quelle occasioni che il suo sangue ribolliva più che mai.  
Fu mentre si costringeva a distogliere gli occhi dal suo compagno per evitare di stuprarlo in quello stesso istante che la sua attenzione venne attirata da un flaconcino trasparente posato in disparte sul bancone.  
«Cos'è questo?» domandò, superando Nero per andare a prendere il contenitore.  
Lo sollevò e lo tenne in mano, squadrandolo curioso: all'interno c'erano tanti granelli di un bell'arancio ambrato che risaltavano nella sobrietà della cucina per il loro colore acceso.  
«Sono... spezie» gli spiegò l'altro, esitando un momento.  
Dante svitò il tappo e ne annusò il contenuto, ma subito si ritrasse.  
«Sono forti» dichiarò, affrettandosi a richiudere: era rimasto momentaneamente stordito dall'odore pungente, anche se doveva ammettere che era stranamente gradevole.  
Non ricordava di aver mai sentito niente del genere prima di allora, altrimenti se ne sarebbe ricordato.  
«Sì, sono un po' pungenti» ammise Nero «Ma ti assicuro che il sapore è di tutt'altro stampo».  
Sembrava assolutamente certo di quello che aveva appena affermato.  
«Okay, qui sei tu quello che cucina» liquidò la questione Dante con una banale scrollata di spalle, posando il flaconcino di spezie ed uscendo dalla cucina, lasciando il partner a lavorare in pace.

«Ragazzo, quanto manca ancora?».  
La voce potente e lamentosa di Dante proveniente dall'ufficio strappò un sorriso al neo cuoco, piegato a controllare il forno.  
«Poco, ormai è quasi pronta» replicò a voce alta.  
Dante si rassegnò ad avere ancora un po' di pazienza e tornò a dedicarsi alla sua rivista, o perlomeno ci provò: l'aroma della sua pizza preferita saturava l'aria e lui non poteva fare a meno di pensare alla fame che aveva.  
Per ingannare l'attesa fino all'ora di cena era pure uscito a fare un giro, per non essere tentato di tornare da Nero e distrarlo in qualche modo; tuttavia, quand'era tornato l'odore di pizza l'aveva investito con forza, impedendogli di andarsene di nuovo per aspettare.  
Così si era sistemato alla scrivania e da allora aspettare era diventata una tortura sempre più forte.  
Dante rilesse per la quinta volta la stessa identica frase senza capirne il senso, quindi si arrese e chiuse la rivista.  
Quando ordinava la pizza a domicilio aspettare non era così logorante, perché non c'era nessun odore particolare nell'aria, mentre adesso non riusciva a sentire altro.  
Abbandonato contro l'alto schienale rigido della sua sedia, chiuse gli occhi e si intrecciò le mani sull'addome come per riposare. I guaiti del suo stomaco non si fecero aspettare ancora a lungo e, mentre la sua pancia protestava per la prolungata attesa, Nero fece il suo ingresso nell'ufficio portando due piatti.  
«Pronte!» annunciò con brio.  
«Era l'ora...!» sospirò Dante, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia e alzandosi, andando in fretta ad accomodarsi sul divano mentre il più giovane posava le pizze sul tavolinetto di legno davanti ad esso.  
Guardò la sua pizza come se fosse manna appena scesa dal cielo, scatenando una risata nell'altro.  
«Stai sbavando» gli fece presente, lasciandosi cadere di fianco a lui.  
«No, non è vero» lo contraddisse Dante «Però ho fame» aggiunse.  
«Dalle sonore proteste del tuo stomaco non si sarebbe detto, sai?» lo prese in giro Nero, ma venne deliberatamente ignorato dal compagno, troppo impegnato a tagliarsi la pizza per badare a lui.  
«Sta' attento che brucia» lo avvertì il più giovane, osservandolo, ma fu fiato sprecato: Dante afferrò la pizza e vi diede un bel morso.  
Subito sobbalzò e lanciò un grido, lasciando andare il boccone, che rimase mezzo appeso per il formaggio e mezzo per l'impasto.  
«Ahiooo...!» gemette, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
«Io te l'ho detto...» esclamò Nero, scuotendo esasperato la testa.  
Riempì uno dei due bicchieri di birra appena tolta dal frigorifero e lo porse all'altro, che l'accettò di buon grado e lo svuotò per metà in un solo sorso.  
Rimase un momento immobile, poi soffiò sullo spicchio di pizza e l'addentò di nuovo, stavolta con meno avventatezza.  
«Allora, com'è?» volle sapere il più giovane, ansioso di scoprire se aveva un futuro come cuoco o se dovevano tornare alle pizze ordinate a domicilio.  
Dante sorrise.  
«Niente male» ammise con sufficienza, continuando a mordere con gusto.  
«Eppure non mi sembra che ti faccia così schifo...» commentò «Ce la fai a fare un complimento?».  
«Mmh...» disse Dante, fingendo di pensarci su mentre mangiava «Sì, direi di sì» concluse «Buona».  
Nero sorrise.  
«Le senti le spezie?» indagò.  
«Sì, ha un sapore un po' diverso dal solito, ma non è male» esclamò Dante soddisfatto, annuendo col capo.  
Negli occhi di Nero comparve una luce compiaciuta che però l'altro non vide.  
«Sono contento» asserì, mentre cominciava a mangiare anche lui.  
La pizza in tavola durò poco, specialmente quella di Dante, che sparì nel giro di pochi minuti.  
Alla fine, sazio e soddisfatto, si abbandonò contro lo schienale sorseggiando la sua birra fresca.  
Quand'era a stomaco pieno spesso sonnecchiava un po'. Si rendeva conto che non era il momento, ma era più forte di lui.  
«Stanco?» lo prese in giro il più giovane.  
«Pieno, piuttosto» lo corresse Dante, nascondendo uno sbadiglio dietro il bicchiere di birra mezzo vuoto.  
«Vuoi andare a dormire?» gli domandò Nero in tono carezzevole, palesemente di scherno.  
«No, abbiamo degli impegni rimandati da oggi... ricordi?» esclamò allusivamente il più grande, allungando una mano verso il ragazzo.  
Quest'ultimo gli si accostò, baciandolo ed accarezzandogli il torace languidamente.  
«Ripensandoci... non ho voglia di fare l'amore adesso» bofonchiò con il tono di chi cercava innocentemente di convincere qualcuno a cambiare idea.  
Dante si lasciò accarezzare, completamente ammaliato dal suo partner, poi ricambiò il bacio con passione, lasciando che la mano libera andasse a posarsi sulla sua natica.  
«Posso accarezzarti o non hai voglia neanche per quelle?» chiese.  
«Quelle vanno bene» acconsentì Nero, pizzicandogli una natica per contro.  
Continuarono a coccolarsi così, senza andare oltre com'erano invece soliti fare, per un'ora circa. Nero continuava a lanciare occhiate di soppiatto al suo compagno, come se cercasse di notare qualcosa di strano, mentre quest'ultimo dava fondo alle bottiglie di birra che erano posate sul tavolo. Non era ubriaco, ma la bevanda gli conciliò di molto il sonno; difatti dopo un'oretta crollò addormentato contro la spalla di Nero. Quest'ultimo lo sollevò con un po' di fatica - colpa della differenza di statura e stazza - e se lo caricò sulla schiena, portandolo fino in camera da letto, dove lo lasciò cadere di peso sul materasso.  
Dante cadde come un sacco di patate, senza svegliarsi né muoversi.  
 _«Tutta quella birra è peggio di un sedativo...»_ commentò tra sé e sé Nero sorpreso, mentre si spogliava per andare a dormire anche lui: stare alzato ancora da solo sarebbe stato senz'altro noioso. Così si tolse pantaloni, cappotto e maglia ed appoggiò tutto su una sedia da parte, senza curarsi di ripiegare gli abiti.  
Una volta in boxer, si dedicò a spogliare il suo compare, cosa che non si rivelò essere per niente facile dato il suo sonno profondo. Dovette tirar fuori tutta la scarsa pazienza di cui disponeva per non mandarlo al diavolo e lasciarlo dormire in quello stato. Alla fine ci riuscì e, sollevato per l'aver assolto con successo a tale arduo compito, si coricò in fretta e non senza lanciare un ultimo sguardo ardente verso il suo partner.

Quando Dante riaprì gli occhi era notte fonda. Nero dormiva placido al suo fianco, dandogli le spalle. Probabilmente era stato lui a portarlo a letto, dato che non ricordava di esserci arrivato.  
Si mise seduto e tirò via le coperte, accaldato e sudato. In genere non aveva così caldo a letto, perciò supponeva fosse per quello che si era svegliato. Solo una volta scoperto si rese conto di cosa l'aveva effettivamente destato.  
 _«Come mai è così duro? Fa quasi male...»_ si chiese tra sé Dante, posando una mano sul proprio pene, scoprendolo ben duro ed eretto _«Nero non può essere stato se dormivo: me ne sarei accorto»_.  
Lasciò perdere le sue elucubrazioni, rendendosi conto che più ignorava la sua erezione e più, stranamente, diventava intollerabile. In genere se non stuzzicato, il muscolo ritornava molle. Perché allora non succedeva anche quella volta? Che c'era di diverso?  
Si affrettò a spostarsi sul bordo del materasso per scendere, ma quando provò a mettersi in piedi si ritrovò le gambe molli come burro. Cadde a terra come una bambola, senza capire il perché.  
Ritentò di acquisire la postura eretta più volte, ma senza mai riuscirci.  
«Ci sono problemi?» domandò piano la voce di Nero, attirando l'attenzione di Dante: alla luce tenue che entrava dalla finestra, vide che il ragazzo era sveglio. Stava appoggiato con il mento sul materasso e gli occhi scrutavano in basso, tra le gambe aperte del suo compagno. Dalla sua espressione sembrava compiaciuto.  
«Oh, vedo che sei... _eccitato_ » disse, sottolineando l'ultima parola.  
«Non è niente, devo solo andare un momento in bagno» esclamò evasivo Dante, cercando di allontanarsi carponi: iniziava a non sopportare più di ignorare la sua erezione.  
«Non è un po' troppo grosso per essere niente?» domandò Nero, mettendosi seduto sul bordo del letto.  
Dal suo tono sembrava divertirsi.  
«Non dovresti essere in grado di muoverti. Dovresti essere debole» aggiunse, perplesso.  
Dante si bloccò e si girò a guardarlo: come faceva lui a sapere come si sentiva...? Si era appena svegliato.  
Cercò di evincere qualcosa dai suoi occhi azzurri, ma non gli occorse, perché arrivò a capire da solo.  
«Sei stato tu» disse, come se non ci credesse nemmeno lui.  
Al sorriso chiaramente affermativo del più giovane sbottò: «Che cosa mi hai fatto?».  
Nero scivolò giù dal letto, andando a cingergli l'addome muscoloso con le braccia.  
Dante cercò di allontanarlo, arrabbiato, ma quando la mano del ragazzo gli scivolò sulla stoffa degli slip, accarezzandogli l'erezione, tutta la sua rabbia sfumò in un desiderio di ben diverso tipo.  
Ansimò pesantemente, tremando, gemendo deluso quando Nero interruppe il contatto.  
Il ragazzo si sorprese di quanto fosse diventato sensibile. Si protese sulla sua schiena, andando a mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio destro, strappandogli altri labili sospiri.  
«Te lo dirò quando avremo finito» gli promise Nero, mentre con la mano sinistra si avvicinava di nuovo pericolosamente alla sua erezione.  
Dante non oppose alcuna resistenza, divorato da una lussuria che non aveva mai avvertito prima. Bruciava di passione e dal desiderio di fare l'amore.  
Non gli importava più - almeno per il momento - di come fosse riuscito a farlo eccitare così tanto e a ridurlo in quello stato.  
Si abbassò volontariamente le mutande e portò tremando la mano di Nero sulla propria erezione.  
«Fallo» supplicò.  
Era patetico, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto, ma voleva assolutamente che Nero lo masturbasse, che soddisfacesse la fame nera che lo consumava.  
Il ragazzo non si fece pregare: strinse bene la presa sulla lunghezza della sua erezione e cominciò a muovere la mano dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce.  
Dante mugolava e gemeva come mai prima di allora. Sembrava del tutto incapace di reprimere qualsiasi rumore.  
Nero iniziò a strusciarsi contro il suo fondoschiena col proprio inguine, facendolo andare ancor di più su di giri.  
Venne ansimando dolorosamente, schizzando abbondantemente sperma sul pavimento, ma Nero non ci fece caso, desideroso di appagare anche la propria libidine. Per di più, Dante non sembrava ancora soddisfatto.  
Il più giovane lo spinse sdraiato sul pavimento, allargandogli le gambe. La sua erezione svettava, dritta, dura e turgida - e anche terribilmente allettante - sull'inguine.  
Nero si morse il labbro inferiore mentre osservava nelle semi-tenebre della camera quel corpo caldo ed invitante che aspettava soltanto lui per soddisfarsi.  
«Muoviti, ragazzo» gli sibilò Dante «Cosa aspetti, un invito scritto...?».  
Era ancora abbastanza lucido e in forze per prenderlo per i fondelli.  
Nero lo esaudì subito, sedendosi sul suo ventre e mettendo indietro una mano ad afferrare la sua erezione. Nel prenderla udì il suo partner sospirare. Guidò il pene del più grande verso il proprio fondoschiena, cercando di trovare alla cieca la propria apertura.  
Quando l'ebbe trovata non si curò del dolore e si penetrò.  
Irrigidì di colpo la schiena per l'esplosione di dolore, anche se l'aspettava, poi si spostò indietro affinché entrasse di più, fino a sedersi sull'inguine.  
Dato che in genere era lui quello passivo, c'era abituato a quel tipo di reazioni da parte del proprio corpo. Tutto sommato lo trovava anche un po' piacevole, anche se non ne aveva mai fatto parola con Dante.  
Iniziò a muoversi con foga, ansimando a propria volta. Poco dopo i gemiti del suo compagno iniziarono a far eco ai suoi, mentre lui l'attirava insistentemente verso di sé.  
Si baciarono con fervore, le lingue umide che sbattevano frenetiche l'una contro l'altra mentre Nero si agitava con sempre maggior veemenza sopra di lui e Dante allargava le gambe come ad invitarlo tacitamente a far di meglio.  
Erano entrambi sudati e i loro corpi producevano un suono umido e ben udibile sbattendo l'uno contro l'altro che si univa ai mugolii del loro bacio. Ogni tanto si separavano per riprendere fiato un momento, per poi tornare a baciarsi - se possibile - con ancor più passione.  
L'erezione di Nero premeva contro la pancia di Dante, schiacciata tra i loro corpi.  
Quando l'erezione del padrone dell'ufficio raggiunse il punto più interno del corpo del ragazzo, quest'ultimo venne gemendo nella bocca dell'altro. Eiaculò sull'addome di Dante, schizzando il proprio seme fino sui suoi pettorali.  
Roteò gli occhi, alzandoli verso il cielo in un'espressione estatica ed esausta al tempo stesso; tuttavia, continuò a muovere il bacino, consapevole che il suo partner ancora non era venuto di nuovo.  
Per fortuna non occorse molto affinché raggiungesse l'orgasmo una seconda volta. Si inarcò all'indietro mentre veniva dentro il più giovane, ansimando.  
Il suo seme scivolò lungo l'interno del suo fondoschiena e Nero lo avvertì distintamente gocciolare fuori.  
«Ah...» sospirò, spezzando il bacio per appoggiare sul suo petto il viso.  
Quando risollevò lo sguardo, incrociò il cipiglio cupo di Dante che lo scrutava in palese attesa di qualcosa, e lui sapeva di preciso che cosa stava aspettando.  
Con un sospiro esasperato disse: «Ricordi le spezie che hai visto?».  
Dante capì al volo dove stesse andando a parare e lo anticipò: «Che cos'erano?».  
Nero si sollevò, spostandosi prudentemente più in basso, seduto sul pavimento.  
«Una droga demoniaca» disse «Uno stimolante sessuale» puntualizzò, studiando il suo interlocutore.  
Dante sollevò una mano stringendola a pugno e Nero fu pronto a difendersi; tuttavia, l'uomo abbassò il braccio ed emise un verso stizzito.  
«Non ho la forza nemmeno per colpirti» bofonchiò «Che razza di droga...».  
Si sentiva uno stupido per esserci caduto così. Si era fatto drogare la pizza sotto il naso senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
«Ti sei divertito, però» gli fece notare il più giovane.  
«Potevamo fare l'amore anche senza» obiettò Dante, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso «D’ora in poi diffiderò di qualsiasi cosa tu mi preparerai...».  
Nero sorrise.  
«Non preoccuparti, troverò il modo di prenderti di sorpresa anche la prossima volta» gli assicurò.  
«E io intanto cercherò un modo opportuno per vendicarmi» promise Dante con un sorrisetto sghembo sulle labbra.  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle con aria di sufficienza.  
«Vedremo» esclamò, senza dargli altre soddisfazioni.


End file.
